


Meet Dracula

by Rose_1444



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have for you story where Mal help Regina and they meet Dracula has some together past with Maleficent. Are you curius? So read it :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Dracula

She walked into the forbidden fortress. This time,she was not nervous or insecure. After she helped Maleficent to get back her skills and achieve her revenge, she said that Regina can come whenever she want. The fort was completely empty and large, however she, remembered the way. The great stairs, covered with soft red carpet all the way up to the main hall. Cautiously opened the door and stepped inside.  
"Maleficent?"  
Appointed sat in a chair. Legs folded under her and in her hands was a book. There is latched when she heard her name.  
"I see you Regina," She smiled and stood up, both of them poured the wine into the glass. Then he walked over to the other woman and handed it to her.  
"Today, I need your help," Regina sipped his wine. "Looking Remember knot."  
Maleficent looked at Regina more closely. "According to legend, in the forest of suicide"  
"I know, but I do not know where is the forest of suicide"  
"But I know whre, the forest of suicides is in another realm in Wonderland." Mal smirked the name of the empire.   
"How can I get there?" Regina looked into the eyes of Maleficent.  
"Simple is not it, my dear," Mal drank her wine and refilled both herself and Regina. "So you could walk into another realm must have the magic beans, or find the passage or passages, and there are not many, and in addition they are mostly hidden,"  
"So I can not do anything?" Regina again took wine.  
"I know where it is one of the passages," said Mal and walked to Regina closer. "But I must go with you, otherwise you'll never get there, you're afraid of heights?"  
"I'm not afraid of heights,"  
Mal grimaced and closed her eyes. As she so Regina surrounded by magic. The two women appeared very high in the mountains. On the ledge, where they appeared icy wind was blowing. Regina looked down, it was really a great height.  
"Behind us." Smiled Mal and the two women turned. Behind them were ordinary door, which seemed to have led nowhere.  
There show in the middle of a meadow full of lollipops different sizes. Before theme loomed the forest, but it almost seemed darker than the enchanted forest.  
"A fairy tale with a hint of darkness?" Sneered Regina.  
Mal laughed. "Exactly, but some corners are a little bit darker," Together they went to the woods before them. The forest seemed perfectly normal until you come to the first huge trees. Then they both sensed. The strange magic, something that was in the background. Both almost the same moment raised eyes to the tree above them. The tree came out several hanged people. The eyes that caught the Regina were bright blue, wide with terror, perhaps as if the man had not reckoned with the fact that it will hurt.  
"There's a lot of dead people" forced to look away from hanging and look at Mal. It was not a question to which she would like to hear the answer.  
"A lot," said Maleficent but she was not looking at them. "Do not look at them," She saw a lot of dead. She stared into the trees, into the darkness. They went further. Soon there are enveloped by darkness.  
Corner of her eye she saw how Regina trying to create a fireball. She grabbed her hand and all the fire extinguished without any problems.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You do not want to he know about us," she shook her head and looked into the eyes of Regina.  
"Who?"  
"I can not tell you his name, he would immediately know about us," Mal looked around. Thanks to its senses dragon seen even in the dark.  
"I only know that it has entered into a deal with previous Dark one and tried to deceive him."  
"Because his deals are a sham," said a third voice.  
"Who are you, show yourself!" It seemed Regina lost patience.  
The man in the dark laugh. "Dracula my name," His eyes glowed red, but remained hidden in the dark.  
"It's an honor to meet you. Actually, it is an honor for me to meet with anyone who comes to my woods, with a different intent, but to end life here, "He grinned and walked over to the two women closer.  
Both, however, in their thoughts felt the sudden change. As if they were elsewhere in their darkest moments. Regina closed her eyes, almost in an instant. In her mind she ran to Daniel, telling him that her mother wants her to marry the king.  
Dracula turned to Maleficent. Her eyes were not closed, too bright. Shone with an inner fire, dragon fire. One could almost say that what she sees in her mind to it has no such effect. But the opposite was true. She did not want to think about those events, and her inner fire to help her. Yet in her mind moments she did want to commemorate.  
"We've already met, that is so." His voice sounded very pleasantly against expectations.  
"We have met, and I do not know if I should not be concerned that you forgot," She said through her teeth. Really she kner with this man. They shared past.  
"And yet you come again." Dracula cocked his head. On touched his lips like a smile. "You want to try again end your life? Or will kill you?"  
"If you wanted to kill me you would have done it," Maleficent took one step toward the man in front of her.  
He did not move, looking at Regina, which stood on the site did not move suddenly from her lips escaped a cry. She collapsed to the ground.  
"Leave her alone!" Mal walked to Regina from behind and gently hugged her and helped her back on her feet. Regina but during that never opened his eyes. At least she did not scream.  
"You brought her here, she will not concern our past," he said. "Or perhaps it depends on the woman?"  
"She proved much more than you, she could help me. I want to use that you owe me. "  
"Then I shall not owe anything?"  
"No." She shook her head. At the same moment, Dracula waved and Maleficent Regina released. She gasped and her hands appeared fireball.  
"What the hell was that ?!"  
"My power madam," The man bowed mockingly. "I can not help with its use, the more that people hang here gives me strength and your victim would have been very strong .... hmm"  
"We did not give you our power," Regina threw a fireball and finally saw Dracula whole, not just red eyes. He was a tall man, dressed in black with long black hair.  
"What do you want?" Dracula jumped away from the fireball. The light was not too pleasant.  
"Remember knot."  
"Then you have further into the forest, and use that ...." He grinned and reached into the darkness of nowhere pulled out a bottle of red potion. "One of you must drink it, and then you'll know what to do," sneered a last look at them. He held out a hand to them. Regina take t.  
"Glad to meet you again, Maleficent." Then disappeared.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina looked at Maleficent.  
"Now is not entirely a good time to explain. If one of us starts to drink pottion wears off, and we'll never find, that what we came for. "  
Regina is just grinned and opened the bottle, then she drank. Suddenly, she saw another piece of wood, it seemed truly as one of hanged on one of the trees.  
"What do you see?"  
"I saw a different part of the forest, and it almost looks as if I was one of the hanged on a tree," Regina shook her head and then before Mal could ask for anything more, so she drank again.  
This time Regina had more time to look around the edge of the forest where the knot remember. But suddenly she felt as if she had been clutching her neck, as if teasing rope. She could not breathe. She gasped. Suddenly they were back again. Maleficent stood in front of her.  
"I ..." She coughed, and his left hand palpated the neck. She felt that there is still rope. "I know what to look for ...." And there is going to be both transferred to the place.  
"Wait .... so here it does not work, I know this place. The magic here is not paid. It works and its own insidious way, as well as the master of this place. "Smiled Maleficent, so little suspected that Dracula is as follows only from a distance.  
"How do you know?"  
"I'm not here for the first time," Mal grinned mysteriously. "Time for a walk,"  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"We go in the ring!" Regina was losing patience. "Without the magic we will go in circle for another couple of hours!" They stopped between the trees.  
" I drink it again,"  
"Maybe I should try it we need to see something more ...."  
Regina is just grinned and handed her a vial of potion. Maleficent drinks a little. And suddenly, she was not in the woods with Regina. She saw the familiar room where she saw the coffin. Familiar feeling disappeared and was back again in the forest.  
"What do you see?"  
"It did not work, nothing I've seen .... But I know how this potion works. You have to look there, because you want to find it. It did not show me anything because I seek nothing, "  
"Well ... so here's to you, Mal." Grimaced Regina and drank again, just a little. This time, she noticed gurgling water. Beneath the tree stream flowed.  
"We must go on, with the tree on which the node is flowing creek, and we have not come across any on," they went away.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Les was increasingly darker, search the stream was more at Maleficent, because that in the darkness of at least see something. Regina stumbled behind her. However, after some way quiet.. Her mind seemed full of sadness. Additionally still she felt in the neck rope. She strangled her.  
"That stream could be anywhere,"  
"This forest is very big," said Mal and turned to Regina again stopped.  
"Wait ...." Regina Mal grabbed his hand and then he drank the potion again. Then she saw herself. Vision disappeared. Coughing, gasping for breath.  
"We're close! Mal We're close! "  
"Great, but how do I know which one it is?" Mal frowning looked at the tree. The tree was hanged seven people.  
"Simply ...." Regina had her hands still shook the rest of the potion with that and then one last sip. Then she saw hanged eyes and looked at Maleficent, who was looking up. Suddenly she was back again in her body, coughing and gasping for breath. She still felt a rope on her neck rubbed her and pointed to the hanged man left with the other hand.  
Maleficent grimaced and her eyes blazed fire. Shortly after, the hangman fell to the ground.  
Regina bent down and grabbed his throat remember knot. She smiled triumphantly. "It's time to get back into the enchanted forest, Mal."  
"That's true, but I have to deal with something else," Maleficent eyes still blazed fire. "So ...."  
"With him?" Regina interrupted.  
"Yes, and it's not your thing, my queen." She smiled moved closer to Regina. "Maybe someday I'll tell you a long story, but today it is not the time," With that, she waved her hand and sent Regina to magical door to the enchanted forest.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"You found it ...." It was not a question. He does not even turn around sitting on the wall. Maleficent appeared behind him. She knew where to find him and knew that he was waiting for her. At one time she was guest in this castle.  
"We found it, Regina is already back in the enchanted forest"  
Still doesnt turn. Until Maleficent sit to him on the wall. Then just he looked at her.  
"Then I do not understand why you're here,"  
"I am fulfilling my part of the deal, I promised you that if I know of another dark one, I'll tell you about it. I know his name, Rumplestislkin. "Dracula looked into his eyes and then disappeared in a cloud of magic.


End file.
